Harvey Weinstein
Harvey Weinstein (March 19th, 1952 - ) is a disgraced film producer and former film studio executive who founded Miramax Studios, then later on, the Weinstein Company (now Lantern Entertainment) with his brother Bob Weinstein. Although there were past comments alluding to his crimes, it became apparent in October 2017 that he was using his position of power to molest, rape, and stalk young actresses and his employees of Miramax and Weinstein Co. His misdeeds being brought to light actually shined a light on a deep and systemic problem in the entertainment industry involving sexual harassment and sexual assault. His Methods He would at first have meetings with young actresses, models, and even some female employees of his studios. He would promise to make their careers with at least a three-film contract. He would set up meetings. Some of his meeting venues would include his hotel rooms and one of his homes. He would invite the woman up and for the most part, the women would feel uncomfortable. Some would under pressure give into his demands while others would refuse. In some cases, his victims would be forced to watch him showers or masturbate. After that, the woman would leave. Whether or not they actually gave in and let him rape them, they are all shaken from the horrible experience. How Weinstein Was Discovered In October 5th, 2017; journalists Jodi Kantor and Megan Twohey posted in The New York Times that for decades he sexually assaulted women. The rest of the media ran with it. Actress Rose McGowan, one of his victims, was the most vocal and spoke via Twitter how he would rape her. A few others like Angelina Jolie, Gwenyth Paltrow, and many others would come out and speak of how he molested and raped them. Responses The Weinstein Company fired him. His wife, Georgina Chapman, left him and is filing for divorce. Both The Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences and The Producers Guild of America expelled Weinstein from their respective boards. Also the New York City Police Department and London's Metropolitan Police Service said on October 12th that they were reviewing allegations against Weinstein. Also, the French president, Emmanuel Macron, initiated the revocation of Weinstein’s Legion of Honor award. In the UK, Labour members of parliament requested the revocation of Weinstein's Commander of the British Empire honorary title. Arrest Harvey Weinstein turned himself into the NYPD on May 25, 2018 on charges of rape, criminal sex act, sex abuse and sexual misconduct in cases involving two women, much to the delight of several of many actresses and other women who were his victims in the past. He posted $1 million bail, surrendered his passport, and was restricted travel to New York and Connecticut. His trial began on 6th January 2020, and is expected to end in a conviction by most people. Legacy Even though Weinstein's actions were deplorable, it did spark a movement which actress Alyssa Milano (friend of Rose McGowan, who was one of Weinstein's many victims) started on social media sites known as #MeToo, which women and men can say they had been sexually harassed or sexually assaulted. Also men such as actors James Van Der Beek and Terry Crews also told their own experienced of being sexually harassed. Also world wide others have made similar movements discussing their experiences of being sexually harassed on the job. As a result of this industry-wide scandal, many people in the film industry were outed as sexual predators. Some were even fired from their acting jobs and had TV and film deals canceled as well. Also news anchors, like Charlie Rose and Matt Lauer and politicians like Al Franken and U.S. representative John Conyers of Michigan have been accused of harassment and assault. In addition to expelling him from their board, the Producer's Guild of America is making steps to form an anti-sexual harassment task force to combat sexual harassment in the industry in direct response to the deep seeded issue that the Weinstein sex scandal brought to light. The Weinstein sex scandal lead to the shutdown of The Weinstein Company film studio on July 16, 2018 after 13 years. It assets was bought out by the Lantern Capital Partners and was rebranded as Lantern Entertainment. His Alleged Victims *Amber Anderson; actress *Lysette Anthony; actress *Asia Argento; actress and director *Rosanna Arquette; actress *Jessica Barth; actress *Kate Beckinsale; actress *Zoë Brock; model *Juls Bindi; massage therapist *Liza Campbell; writer and artist *Marisa Coughlan; actress and writer *Emma de Caunes; actress *Florence Darel; actress *Cara Delevingne; actress and model *Sophie Dix; actress *Dawn Dunning; actress *Lina Esco; actress and director *Alice Evans; actress *Lucia Evans (formerly Lucia Stoller); actress *Angie Everhart; model and actress *Claire Forlani; actress *Romola Garai; actress *Louisette Geiss; screenwriter and actress *Louise Godbold; nonprofit organization director *Judith Godrèche; actress *Trish Goff; former model, actress, and real estate broker *Heather Graham; actress *Eva Green; actress *Ambra Gutierrez (formerly Ambra Battilana); model *Daryl Hannah; actress *Lena Headey; actress *Lauren Holly; actress *Jessica Hynes; actress *Angelina Jolie; actress and director *Ashley Judd; actress *Minka Kelly; actress *Katherine Kendall; actress *Heather Kerr; actress *Mia Kirshner; actress *Myleene Klass; singer and model *Laura Madden; Weinstein employee *Natassia Malthe; actress *Brit Marling; actress *Sarah Ann Masse; actress, comedian, and writer *Ashley Matthau; actress *Rose McGowan; actress *Natalie Mendoza; actress *Katya Mtsitouridze; TV hostess and head of Russian film body Roskino *Emily Nestor; Weinstein employee *Jennifer Siebel Newsom; documentary filmmaker and actress *Connie Nielsen; actress *Lupita Nyong'o; actress *Lauren O'Connor; former employee *Gwyneth Paltrow; actress *Samantha Panagrosso; former model *Zelda Perkins; Weinstein employee *Vu Thu Phuong; actress and businesswoman *Sarah Polley; actress, writer, and director *Tomi-Ann Roberts; professor of psychology *Lisa Rose; Miramax employee *Erika Rosenbaum; actress *Melissa Sagemiller, actress *Annabella Sciorra; actress *Léa Seydoux; actress *Lauren Sivan; journalist *Chelsea Skidmore; actress and comedian *Mira Sorvino; actress *Tara Subkoff; actress *Uma Thurman; actress *Paula Wachowiak; Weinstein employee *Paula Williams; actress *Sean Young; actress Videos Category:Modern Villains Category:Abusers Category:Business Leaders Category:Perverts Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sadists Category:Living Villains Category:Cowards Category:Egotist Category:Misogynists Category:Arrogant Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Wealthy Category:List Category:Male Category:Artistic Category:Hypocrites Category:Psychopath Category:Extravagent Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Cheater Category:Tyrants Category:God Wannabe Category:Xenophobes Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Heretics Category:Political Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Addicts Category:Suicidal Category:Tricksters Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Important Category:Surprise Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Delusional Category:Charismatic Category:Wolves in sheep's clothing Category:Blackmailers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mastermind Category:Jerks Category:Jingoists Category:Successful Category:Rapists Category:Thugs Category:Stalker Category:Provoker Category:Greedy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Adulterers Category:Elderly